


The Carved Gravestone And The Lights

by vampiric_mcd



Series: Random Harry Potter drabbles (under 1000 words) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric_mcd/pseuds/vampiric_mcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he could muster a smile, he would laugh until he cried at the irony of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carved Gravestone And The Lights

  


Harry had always been in the spotlight. Always on the run from flashes, quills and ever present questions. But Neville never minded it as much as he did. Neville didn’t care about the slander and the polite façades. He didn’t care about the suppressed little laughs and the frank disbelief in their eyes.

All he had ever cared about was Harry, and now – he cared about nothing at all anymore.

It was ironic, he supposed, that he was their boy-who-lived now. Ironic, that he finished what an emerald eyed lad had started twenty years ago. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. But it was and he would never care about anything anymore, because in the spotlight – he had laid his husband to rest.

The black marble of the headstone was smooth underneath his fingers, but all he could feel was the coarseness of this fate. He had been happy, but never again. He turned away from the grave, tucked away on a secluded secret garden on his estate, and looked at the gathered mourners. One by one they parted before him and he never looked back.

_Harry James Potter_

Most Beloved Of All

Perished Bravely In Battle


End file.
